jagged_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolai Eremurus
"The opposite of love is not hate. It is indifference." Nikolai is the Royal Advisor for Richard Feldt (and now Lady Vanifer) in the combined states of The Core, Faerveo, and Meletass. He is well known for his calm demeanor and careful, polite attitude, though it would be a grave accident to mistake his quiet and gentle mien for weakness - his sharp intelligence is only matched by his combat prowess. His loyalty to his king is unquestionable, and he would lay down his life should it be commanded of him, devoting every waking moment to furthering the interests of his patron. Personality Rarely moved to express emotion besides mild amusement or annoyance when not in the presence of Balician nobility, Nikolai keeps his thoughts and feelings behind a sturdy mask of disinterest. Though people don't often hold his attention, instead preferring the company of a nice quiet book and a cup of tea, he has a deep and abiding love for his work that manifests through sleepless nights and complete attention to those he considers important to his tasks. Without many wants or desires of his own, Nikolai is a hard person to sway with anything other than logic. Religious/Moral Views Nikolai believes that there is only The Traveler and the aspects he takes on (what other people believe to be the rest of the gods), but that this god is not concerned with what mortals think or do, leaving it up to each creature how to spend their lives (a creed he shares with Philomos). His morality could best be described as True Neutral in that he is ready and willing to adapt whatever moral compass his masters would ask of him. While he would not go out of his way to hurt innocents, certain circumstances require sacrifices that he would not question or regret as a result of hardships he experienced as a child. Destroying weaker enemies is either a mercy, or a defensive measure against their true power awakening down the line. Notable Accomplishments Family life and companions Nikolai never married, and keeps this option open should his king require his service in this field for political reasons. As he cannot remember his parents or any siblings, the closest thing he has to a family would be his fellow Tyrants who he trusts implicitly (even if he does not like every one of them, much how he believes a true family would likely be). He has a deep and abiding love for Arethusa and doesn't seem to mind that she isn't as open in her affection to him as he is to her, content to admire her from afar due to their work. He respects Remiel's ruthless tactics and prefers to steer clear of Telemachus' destruction, often seeking the quiet company of Fen and Philomos at meetings, with whom he shares many opinions. Kayla is his personal assistant in the castle, running letters and fetching whatever he needs at the time - while she does not know his secondary occupation, he enjoys her company and trusts her with many government-related matters. Habits, vices, and hobbies Nikolai prefers to meditate every morning, enjoying a cold-brewed tea as he goes through his calisthenic routine before meeting the House Steward and arranging the King's schedule for the day. Being Virulent, he doesn't drink alcohol unless unavoidable (and has built up a tolerance as a result of long-term training), but does enjoy the occasional cigar despite his otherwise clean lifestyle. When gravely offended, he will begin tapping his index and middle fingers with his thumb, a habit picked up from his time in the Undercity. Without much free time on his hands, Nikolai doesn't have many hobbies, though he counts gardening and reading among them. He is also very interested in tea ceremony, and has studied the art of presentation and brewing throughout Affiliations and organisations Royal House of The Core - Royal Advisor The Tyrants - Member (The Withering Heart), lover of Arethusa Biography Enemies and Rivals Misc.